Petite Boule de Poils
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Gilbert est un véritable ennemi des chats, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Donc, automatiquement, il en devient un amoureux des chiens, non ?


_**Boule de Poils**_

_Gilbert est un véritable ennemi des chats, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Donc, automatiquement, il en devient un amoureux des chiens, non ?_

_Fiction écrite en l'honneur de ma merveilleuse chienne, la plus adorable de toutes et qui le restera toujours, ma Kitty qui nous a quitté il y a deux mois. Le chiot sur l'image, c'est elle, elle est mignonne, hein ? 3  
_

_Merci. Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Boule de Poils**_

Il était là, debout sous la pluie. Couvert de son long manteau noir, il ne ressentait pas vraiment l'humidité, ni le froid de ce début d'Automne. Un orage avait éclaté, et il grondait au loin désormais, entraînant avec lui une pluie torrentielle. Enfin, Gilbert, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il faisait partit des rares personnes à aimer ce temps, raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle il ne se pressait pas de rentrer se mettre à l'abri de la pluie comme les autres habitants de Réveil. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la petite créature qu'il fixait de ses yeux dorés.

Le petite être aux cheveux doux, d'un mélange de couleurs de blé écrémé, petit et frêle, tremblant de tout son long sous la pluie, ce petit blond mourrait de froid. Non, non, ce n'était pas Oz ... Mais il est vrai que le petit chiot abandonné, les oreilles baissés et le regard suppliant, gémissant dans la rue, attirait autant d'attention chez le brun que l'héritier Vessalius. Étonnante comparaison, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda le contractant de Raven en parlant au petit golden retriever, enfoui au fond d'une boîte en carton.

La petite boule de poils leva les yeux pour observer l'homme en face de lui. Au moins, grâce à cette pluie, tous les habitants étaient chez eux, et Gilbert ne paraissait pas pour aussi fou que son frère en parlant avec un chien. Après tout, il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. Et le chiot ne lui en donna pas. Il manquerait plus que les chiens se mettent à parler pour que Gil se sente perdu dans ce monde tordu, avec ces chains, Pandora, l'Abyss, etc ... Heureusement, le petit animal se contenta de gémir de froid et de fixer celui qui lui parlait droit dans les yeux.

Le regard de chien battu. Vous connaissez ça ? Ça vous est probablement déjà arrivé qu'un chien vous fixe dans l'attente de quelque chose de votre part, mais ... Est-ce que vous croyez être capable de résister à ce regard, compte tenu de la situation ? Si oui, vous êtes un Dieu, si non, vous êtes humain. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à l'histoire, Gilbert était humain. La conséquence ?

* * *

- Gil ! T'es là ?!

C'est un autre petit blond qui cria. Mais cette fois, c'est bien Oz ! Lui et Alice était venu voir son valet à l'appartement de celui-ci. Il avait refusé de dormir avec eux au manoir Rainsworth ces derniers jours, à cause des milles et unes 'taquineries' de ce cher 'sale clown' comme dit si bien Alice. D'ailleurs, le clown en question était justement avec eux, mais il avait demandé à Oz de ne rien en dire pour 'faire une surprise à ce cher Gilbert' (surprise qu'il appréciera certainement !). Au moins, Sharon était là pour le tenir en laisse !

- C'est ouvert Oz, lui répondit le servant depuis son appartement en reconnaissant la voix de son maître.

Le Vessalius jugea que, si il ne prenait pas la peine de venir lui ouvrir, Gil devait être occupé. Il ne se posa pas de question, et entra ! Quelle erreur d'entrer comme ça !

- Ahh ! Mais, mais, mais ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? Hurla le blond.

"Ça", ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chiot, qui par curiosité était venu voir ces "invités", et qui c'était si affectueusement accroché à la botte droite d'Oz, le faisant chuter par terre ! Le bruit alerta le propriétaire des lieux, et lorsque Gil arriva, il put apercevoir Alice, Break et Sharon rire du pauvre blond, étendu par terre, avec ce charmant golden retriever qui lui léchait le visage en remuant la queue, tout heureux !

- Gil ! Cria la victime. Tu peux me dire ce que "ça" fait chez toi ?!

En apercevant le brun, le chiot lui ramena "l'intrus" en le traînant par les pieds, au grand malheur du pauvre blond qui hurlait à Alice de l'aider, mais elle se tordait de rire aux côtés des deux autres. Pour une fois qu'elle était du même avis qu'eux ! Le regard du Vessalius se dirigea vers son servant qu'il jura de torturer un bon millier de fois pour oser rire de cette scène ! Car oui, même Gilbert se tenait les côtes et faisait de son mieux pour éviter de mourir de rire !

- Mais fais quelque chose toi ! Au lieu de rire !

- Oui, désolé Oz, réussit à articuler le valet entre deux rires.

Puis, il s'adressa au chien qui mordillait le cuir de la botte.

- Lâche !

Un seul mot, et le petit animal ouvrit la gueule pour laisser tomber la botte d'Oz, sa jambe avec. Un seul petit mot, avec aucune animosité, ni d'ordre dans sa voix. Et c'est Alice qui dit à haute voix la pensée de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce :

- Depuis quand quelqu'un t'obéit, à toi, tête d'algues ?!

- La ferme, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi !

- Moi je veux savoir depuis quand tu as ce truc chez toi ! Hurla Oz qui ne pouvait même pas se relever puise le 'truc' en question s'était assis sur son dos, comme si il s'agissait d'un paillasson.

Gilbert souleva le chiot, permettant au blond de se lever, et expliqua qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui quelques jours auparavant à cause de la pluie. Il eut droit à toutes sortes de moqueries, du genre "tu es vraiment trop sensible" ou "tu prétends être un homme ?!". Mais, la cible des principales railleuries de Break, c'était le blondinet Vessalius, pour une fois ! Celui-ci s'était placé derrière Alice, qui ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de son esclave !

- Oy, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Demanda le lapin Noir.

- Rien ! Se vexa le concerné. C'est juste que j'apprécie par la manière d'accueillir les gens du chien de mon chien !

Tandis que Xerxes et Sharon partaient dans un fou rire en comprenant l'insulte cachée du jeune noble, le "chien" du Vessalius se vexa.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là, Oz !? Questionna-t-il en se doutant de la réponse. Et de toute façon, depuis quand as-tu peur des chiens ?

- J'ai pas peur des chiens, crétin à tête d'algues ! Hurla-t-il. C'est toi qui a peur des chats, je te rappelle !

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais caché derrière Alice ?!

La dîte Alice, non seulement de bonne humeur parce-que son insulte de "tête d'algues" commençait à faire l'unanimité, mais aussi parce-que c'est la seule fois où Gilbert l'appelait par son nom, se tourna vers sa "grande soeur Sharon", le regard interrogatif !

- Grande Soeur, d'après le bouquin que tu m'as montré l'autre jour, "chien", c'est aussi un moyen de dire "esclave" ou "serviteur" ?!

Sharon, touchée que son adorable petite soeur choupie kawaii se souvienne de ce qu'elle lui a enseigné avec "Sylvie et ses vilains chiens" eut des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis que Xerxes déglutit rien qu'en se rappelant de ce que sa maîtresse avait fait lorsqu'elle avait lu ce livre pour la première fois (Dieu, qu'il haïssait l'auteur de ce roman !). La Rainsworth répondit radieusement tandis qu'Oz ralait toujours après son valet pour avoir commis l'énorme bêtise d'avoir ramené un chiot chez lui.

- Voyons, Mademoiselle Alice, appeler son serviteur "son chien" est un therme péjoratif, ce n'est pas très flatteur !

- Bah, pourquoi Oz a appelé tête d'algue, son chien ?

- Gilbert est un cas spécial, intervînt Break. Lui, il est vraiment un chien !

- Quoi ? Fut la seule chose qu'Alice put prononcer tant elle ne comprenait rien, après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu Gilbert avec des oreilles de chiens, et un long museau.

- Mais non, Mademoiselle Alice, ce n'est qu'une image ! C'est une manière de parler, une comparaison, si vous voulez !

- Je comprends rien ! Râla la lapine.

- Aucun serviteur n'est un chien à proprement parler, mais on peut utiliser ce mot pour désigner son valet quand même !

- Ah !

Enfin, enfin, enfin elle avait compris ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide, tout de même ! Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'elle ait enfin compris. La petite Alice s'aprocha alors du Vessalius qui continuait de disputer Gilbert inutilement, et s'accroupit devant le chiot assis au pied de son maître (Gil, le maître de quelqu'un ?). Le canin se releva, pataud, en l'apercevant, et la fixa plein de curiosité. Ils avaient le même regard ! Puis Alice s'exclama :

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris ... Toi, t'es le chien du chien de mon chien ! C'est ça, Grande Soeur Sharon ?!

Ce fut suffisant pour stopper les disputes (à sens unique) entre Oz et Gilbert. Break était plié en deux, tandis que Sharon lui répondit :

- Bien sûr, Miss Alice, vous apprenez vite !

- Mais je ne suis pas un chien ! S'écrièrent en total synchronisation Oz et Gilbert !

Et c'était suffisant pour qu'Alice se retrouve à nouveau perdue dans toutes ces métaphores, comparaisons, façon de parler imagée, etc ... Sharon essaya de faire clair :

- C'est juste une manière de comparer un servant à l'animal "chien", mais il n'en est rien ! Le chien est en fait un animal, au même titre qu'un chat, un lapin, un cheval, ou même un boeuf.

- Hein, mais alors ça se mange ?! S'écria-t-elle en prenant le pauvre chiot dans ses bras.

- Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ?! S'inquiéta immédiatement le contractant de Raven en arrachant le chiot des bras d'Alice. Tu ne vas pas le manger tout de même !

- Bah, pourquoi pas ?!

- Non, Miss Alice, je suis désolé, mais çe ne se fait tout simplement pas, s'excusa Sharon. C'est tout simplement trop mignon pour être mangé.

- Bah, moi aussi j'ai faillit me faire dévorer par des chains ! Se demanda la lapine.

- Et depuis quand corresponds-tu au critère de "mignon", toi ?! Se moqua Break avant de se faire sauvagement assassiner par un éventail en papier.

Le petit chien s'approchat du cadavre (?) de Break, étendu sur le sol, l'arme du crime (une feuille de papier) à côté de lui, et le renifla curieusement. Sharon, passablement énervée se mit alors à se plaindre :

- Ah, ce serait bien si tu avais un jardin, Gilbert, pour que ton chien puisse aller l'enterrer !

- Heu, Mademoiselle Sharon ...

Gil n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la demoiselle changea une fois de plus de visage, et s'agenouilla auprès du chiot, le carressant dans le sens du poil, peut-être trop affectueusement, effrayant ainsi la pauvre bête, qui se mit à trembler. Comme quoi, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre la dangerosité de Miss Rainsworth. À moins que ce ne soit l'instinct de survie animal ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon, toi ! S'exclama la jeune Rainsworth en face du chiot tout tremblant. Mais oui, t'es mignon, vraiment très chou, craquant, et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Heu, Sharon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'essaya Oz, hésitant.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, Messire Oz, répliqua-t-elle avec un visage d'ours sauvage avant de se remettre à "gagatiser" avec le petit chien. Tu es une adorable petite boule de poils, toi, tu le sais, ça, hein ? Tu veux un gâteau ?!

Le chien, bien plus intelligent qu'on ne pourrait le croire, reconnu ce mot. Un mot qui faisait même rescussiter le cadavre de Break à côte de lui. Les deux relevèrent la tête en même temps à l'appel de ce mot, et lancèrent le même regard suppliant envers la demoiselle.

- Wif ! Fit le petit chiot avant de se mettre à léchouiller le visage de la jeune fille, chose que Break n'imita pas.

- Oh, tu es vraiment trop mignon, toi ! craqua Sharon, des étoiles pleins les yeux, face à l'attitude qu'elle qualifiait de "vrai-ment-trop-mi-gnon-ne-et-trop-a-do-ra-ble" du petit chien, comparé à l'attitude de son pitoyable grand frère.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le propriétaire de l'appartement, qui n'osait plus manifester trop sa présence depuis que la jeune fille avait montré son second visage.

- Gilbert, aurais-tu des biscuits pour chiens ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air ... disons ... Convaincant !

- Heu .. Gil n'osa pas répliquer. Oui, un petit paquet.

Dès lors qu'il lui tendit la petit boîte en carton dans laquelle était entreposé les fameux "gâteaux", elle la lui arracha presque des mains, et en prit un avant de reposer la boîte, et s'agenouilla devant le chiot, le lui mettant sous le museau :

- Allez, assis, mon mignon !

Comme si il parlait notre langue, le chiot s'exécuta. Très intelligente, la boule de poils. De plus, pour un gâteau, il aurait tout fait. Alors poser son derrière par terre n'était pas la mer à boire ! En tout cas, Sharon était rayonnante, ce qui effraya Xerxes et poussa Oz à une once de jalousie. De la même manière qu'Alice, il aime bien qu'on s'occupe de lui, tout de même. Ne reprenant pas les engueulades à l'adresse de son valet, il ne put s'empêcher de râler malgré tout :

- Tu ne comptes quand même le garder ?!

- Pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Gilbert qui s'était fortement attaché au chiot.

Et lorsqu'Oz allait partir dans une engueulade à cause de mauvais départ qu'il avait prit avec l'animal (le blondinet est vraiment du genre tétû), Break qui rescussitait miraculeusement se moqua du brun :

- Tu t'es dit que ce serait un bon moyen de te débarrasser des chats qui rodent aux alentours, n'est-ce pas mon petit Gil ?

Alors qu'Oz, sentant un retournement de situation en défaveur de son valet, commençait à rire en se moquant de lui, Gilbert s'énerva effectivement ! Et le chiot grogna après l'albinos qui venait de lui voler un gâteau sous le museau. Malheureusement pour lui, de part son invalidité, il n'avait pas tout à fait saisi qu'il s'agissait de gâteaux pour chien, et il fut bien écoeuré lorsqu'il le découvrit. Oz en profita :

- Moi, j'dis ça pour toi, Gil ! Tu dois bien savoir que ça coûte très cher de s'occuper d'un chien : les écuelles, le matériel, la nourriture ...

- Ce n'est qu'un peu d'argent, Oz, soupira Gilbert. Je trouverais bien un moyen.

Mais c'est alors que la petite Alice piqua une énorme crise de jalousie vis à vis du chiot en entendant ces mots ! Pourquoi cet abruti de tête d'algues acceptait sans rechigner de dépenser pour lui alors qu'il que pour elle, c'est rien ?! Il y avait du favoritisme, là !

- Comment tu peux dire ça, tête d'algues !? Alors que tu me fais toute une histoire pour un micro-minuscule-tout-petit morceau de viande ?!

- C'est vrai, ça, Gil ! Se joignit le blondinet. C'est de la discrimination.

- Alors, je devrais peut-être t'acheter une roue pour que tu puisses courir dedans ! Rétorqua Gilbert en se prenant avec cynisme, presque avec humour.

- T'es trop bête, tête d'algues ! C'est juste que c'est pas juste !

- Désolé si les chiens sont plus mignons et plus sages que toi, soupira-t-il devant le caractère puéril de la jeune fille.

Et PAF, évidemment. Seconde victime de l'éventail assassin. Le visage colérique de Sharon, véritablement effrayant, au point de pousser le chiot à se cacher sous le canapé du salon, hurla :

- Voyons ! Miss Alice est vraiment adorable ! Presque autant que cette petite boule de poils !

Alors que la dite Miss Alice tremblait devant sa bienfaitrice, le chiot prit son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt, à quatre pattes, et rejoignit le corps sans vie de son maître, le renifla avec un semblant d'espoir, avant d'abandonner et de se mettre à hurler à la mort.

- Ahhouuuu !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, survécut le brun. Je suis en vie.

Tout heureux, le chiot lui bondit dessus, au grand désespoir du blondinet qui attendait avec impatience que son ami accepte de se séparer du chiot. C'est alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sans que qui que ce soit ne se soit annoncé. Décidement, Vincent n'avait aucune manière pour rentrer ainsi sans frapper ! Echo s'en excusa d'ailleurs.

- Grand frère ! S'exclama Vince en entrant, enthousiaste.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu tomber à pire moments. En effet, la boule de poils, remuant la queue vivement, avait entreprit de faire sa toilette à Gilbert, le couvrant de coups de langues affectifs, comme le font les chiens les plus attachants ! Et loin d'en être dérangé, le brun se releva en ébourrifant le poil de son animal, avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, Vince ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda-t-il en souriant, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Ce n'était pas le cas du blond qui fusilla dangereusement du regard le chiot que Gilbert avait pris dans ses bras avec une once de jalousie. Mais il se reprit bien vite :

- Je voulais juste venir te voir, grand frère ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Break qui fit une mine écoeurée. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici ...

Au moins par politesse, Gilbert l'invita à entrer, ignorant les regards éclairs que son petit frère et Break se lançaient. Des grands calculateurs, d'excellents menteurs et de parfaits manipulateurs .. C'est ça, ouais ! À qui voulez-vous faire croire ça ?! Aussi prévisibles que des gamins !

- Et, qu'est-ce que "ça" fait là ? Demanda Vincent par curiosité.

Et, se sentant obligé de répondre par une pique, Break lui lança ce qui faisait le plus mal au blond : il rabaissa son cher grand frère qu'il aime plus que tout !

- Et bien, ce cher Gilbert a trop peur des chats pour se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand ! Sourit-il.

- Break ! S'énerva le brun en se défendant très bien tout seul.

Mais, avant que Gil n'ait le temps de gueuler plus que ça, avant que Vincent ne découpe l'albinos sur place, c'est le chiot qui s'est mis à aboyer, et à grogner en comprenant très bien que ce que disait Xerxes ne lui était pas étranger, et que ce n'était pas très gentil. Et c'est bien connu, l'épeiste ADORE les animaux. Il est tellement affectif avec eux ! Après le chat de Cheshire, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied dans le museau de la petite bête qui grognait devant lui !

- Mais, Break ! Arrête ça ! S'exclama Gil ne supportant pas la maltraitance de son petit animal. Laisse-le, ce n'est qu'un chiot !

Et alors que le brun allait récupérer son chien qui gémissait doucement après le coup de pied dans le museau, Break s'agenouilla devant lui, et le fixa dans les yeux, l'air de dire "t'as pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'il faut être suicidaire pour venir me chercher des ennuis". Mais loin d'être intimidé, sans doutes plus dégourdi que son maître, le petit chiot n'hésita pas à montrer les crocs, voir, à mordre la main de l'albinos juste devant lui ! Enfin, les manches de Break étant toujours trop longues, la petite bête déchira juste le bout de son manteau en s'acharnant de tous ses petits crocs dessus !

- Gilbert ! Lança la victime (pour une fois) envers le propriétaire du responsable avec un regard noir.

Et pour une fois, le brun ne dit rien. Après tout, Xerxes l'avait cherché. Bien sûr, il devrait dressé son chiot de manière à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus, mais ... Il verrait ça plus tard. Mais pour Vincent, ce fut une autre histoire, car il venait presque instantanément de se réconcilier avec le chiot ! De un, ils étaient les ennemis du valet des Rainsworth, de deux, ils adoraient tout déchirer ! Bah oui, un chiot ne peut pas découper avec des ciseaux dans ses petites pattes ...

- Dis, dis, grand frère !?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, d'un seul coup ?! S'étonna Gilbert devant l'interêt soudain de son cadet pour le chiot.

Pour preuve, c'est Vincent, et non Gil, qui était aller récupérer le toutou dans ses bras, et il le regardait presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et c'est certainement l'un des moments où le blond tînt le plus longtemps sans regarder son grand frère !

- Il faut que tu me racontes comment tu l'as trouvé ! Tu lui as choisi un nom ? Dis, tu vas le garder, hein ?!

Etc .. Il lui posa pleins de questions diverses sur le canidé, auxquels l'aîné ne put pas toujours répondre. Oz la sentait mal, cette discussion, car il avait l'impression qu'elle menait de plus en plus Gilbert à la certitude de garder le chiot. Néanmoins, lorsque Vincent demanda à son frère si il lui avait déjà acheté quelques jouets, Gilbert lui montra un petit panier installé près du bar.

Tout curieux, Vincent alla voir le petit panier, et son regard s'émervailla une fois de plus en trouvant une petite peluche de lapin rose toute écorché, et quasi décapitée ! En voyant son frère tenir la peluche dans les mains, Gil lui expliqua qu'elle avait pas duré longtemps et qu'elle avait été trucidée en quelques minutes à peine ! Ça suffit à Vince pour se faire un nouvel ami ! Et un vrai, pour une fois !

- Il est trop génial ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le chiot du haut des mains.

Et comble de tout, surtout pour Break d'ailleurs, le chiot tenait toujours un morceau de sa manche dans sa gueule, et l'enthousiasme que lui portait Vincent le rendait lui aussi, tout content. Il remuait le bout de sa petite queue, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de prendre la petite balle dans le panier, et de la lancer un peu plus loin :

- Va chercher !

Et comme on le sait déjà, le chiot est intelligent. De toute façon, ce jeu est presque un cliché du dressage ! Il partit donc chercher la balle, sous le regard amusé de Gil et Sharon, voir Oz même si il refusait de l'admettre, Alice allait presque courir après la balle aussi, si c'avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait lancé, et Break tourna une centaine de scénarios de meurtre dans sa tête.

- Il t'aime bien, remarqua le brun.

- Dans les dessins animés, les chiens et les rats s'entendent plutôt bien, soupira cyniquement l'albinos.

- Ah, ouais ! Comme dans Tom et Jerry ! Remarqua Oz.

Le "rat" en question ignora cette remarque, et les autres ignorèrent l'incroyable référence de l'héritier Vessalius. Et lorsque le chiot allait ramener la baballe au blond, comme tous les goldens retriever, il décida au dernier moment de garder la balle pour lui, et de partir en courant pour jouer ! Une vraie petite teigne ! Et le blond se prit au jeu, et partit jouer avec le chiot comme un enfant. Décidément, ça ne correspondait pas, mais alors, pas du tout à son image ! Echo se frappait la tête contre le mur, tant son maître lui faisait honte.

Et comme la domestique avait vraiment l'air de se faire chi... De s'ennuyer, Oz, en gentlemen, la forç... Lui proposa un thé, même si, doué comme il était, c'est à son "chien" qu'il confia la tâche d'en préparer.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, fit Echo d'un air détaché.

- Voyons, ne dis pas ça, Echo-cha..

- Echo tout court ! Coupa-t-elle.

Tout en buvant leur thé, ils regardèrent du coin de l'oeil les deux blonds (pour les incultes, les goldens retriever ont en majorité le poil doré-crème) jouer à "qui tire le plus fort" en prenant chacun un bout d'une peluche. Vincent avait l'air aux anges !

- Je l'imaginais pas si gamin, soupira Oz qui ne connaissait pas tant le Nightray.

Gilbert ne dit rien. Il connaissait quand même le côté joueur de son frère, au-delà de son côté flippant. Pourtant, il devait l'avouer quand même, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ... Gamin, pour reprendre les mots d'Oz. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'est toujours mieux que lorsqu'il fait des trucs louches de son côté. Mais Echo, elle ... Dépassant sa honte, elle sortit son petit journal (particulier), et nota :

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai la possibilité d'assister à une scène très rare du comportement étrange de Maître Vincent. Et pourtant, il est toujours étrange. Face à un animal au poil doré et aux oreilles sablées, le voilà en train de se comporter comme un enfant-chien. Il ne manquerait que des oreilles tombantes pour les confondre. J'exagère à peine. Je suppose qu'il a dû fortement se cogner la tête lors de la dernière mission."

Lisant par-dessus l'épaule de la servante, Oz rit presque devant l'écriture totalement objective de la domestique. Et bien sûr, Echo ne comprit pas la cause de ces rires ! Et c'est là que la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois sans que personne ne frappe ! Évidemment, après tout, Oscar n'a pas plus de manière que le psychopathe monomaniaque narcoleptique (merci à Raiu-chan pour ce mot) !

- Oncle Oscar ! Tu pourrais frapper, quand même ! Le gronda Ada, un peu gênée d'entrer ainsi.

- Salut tout le monde ! Cria le blond, bien content de voir qu'il y avait de la compagnie. Quelle est donc la raison de ce regreoupement pour lequel nous n'avons pas été prévenu ?!

- Devine la meilleure, Oncle Oscar ?! Joua Oz avec ironie. Gil a eut l'excellente idée de recueillir un petit chien abandonné !

Très gêné, le brun se concentra plus sur la préparation de thé pour deux personnes supplémentaires. Enfin, une tasse de plus, car Vincent n'avait pas touché au sien, à genoux par terre. À prime abord, Ada et son oncle eurent des yeux grands comme des assiettes en voyant le blond jouer à la balle à quatre pattes par terre, mais par la suite, Ada trouva ça mignon. Le Nightray ne remarqua pas leur entrée, mais ce n'était pas le cas du chiot qui leva les yeux. Mais reconnaissant le visage d'Oz en eux, il ne leur accorda aucun interêt ... Au début.

- Au fait, Gilbert, commença Oscar avec un air mécontant. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à ma dernière lettre ?!

- Pardon ? S'étonna le brun. Mais je vous ai répondu !

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire, mon Oncle ! Intervînt Ada. Les services de poste sont en grève depuis une semaine !

Fidèl à la réputation de la famille Vessalius, et à l'image de son neveu, Oscar fit la tête de mule. Aussi tétû qu'il était possible de l'être.

- Et bien, tu aurais quand même pu me renvoyer une lettre !

Tous soupirèrent. Ada était à la limite de s'excuser pour lui, mais s'abstint de le faire au risque de le froisser. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'une paire de deux yeux noirs la fixait d'en bas, la tête tournée vers sa jupe.

- Ah ! Sursauta-t-elle, surprise. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là, rit-elle.

Mais Ada étant une personne très féline adorant les chats, elle devait avouer ne pas être très à l'aise, ni très habituée, à la présence de chiens. Et Oz, perspicace, n'eut pas de meilleur idée que d'effrayer encore plus sa pauvre petite soeur naïve.

- Tu sais, il est pas très bien dressé, encore ! Quand je suis rentré, il m'a sauté dessus, et m'a tira par la botte !

- Quoi ?!

- Et regarde la manche de Break, c'est ce petit monstre qui l'a déchiré ! C'est une mini-chain, fais attention à toi !

- Heu ...

Bien sûr, comme Ada avait une confiance aveugle en ce que disait son cher grand frère, elle n'hésita pas ... Même si l'air adorable de la boule de poils la fixant avec curiosité la perturbait par rapport à la description d'Oz. De plus, elle était très gênée d'être devenue le centre d'attention de tous .. D'autant qu'Echo notait tout dans son carnet.

- Mais, heu, hésita-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, là ?

- Il veut te manger toute crue ! Lança Oz pour faire crier sa soeur.

- Hein ?!

- Mais non, la rassura Gilbert en mettant une tape sur la tête de son maître. Il veut juste un gâteau.

Un peu rassuré, la Vessalius hésita un peu à ce qu'elle devait faire, de peur de faire une bêtise. Mais Gil l'encouragea au contraire à vaincre sa peur, tandis qu'Oz faisait la comédie en se cachant derrière le bar, mais à moitié plié de rire. Break se moqua comme quoi le blondinet avait très peur des chiens, mais comme ce n'était que du bluff, le Vessalius rentra dans le jeu de Break en en rajoutant des tonnes. Excédé, Gilbert lâcha un profond soupir.

- Bon, heu, je dois lui donner un gâteau, alors ?

- Oui, l'encouragea Sharon.

- Mais, heu, il ne va pas me mordre ?!

- Mais non, la rassura Gil. Je ne l'ai pas dressé à tuer comme vous le faite avec vos chats, Miss Ada !

Oz explosa littéralement de rire, en tombant du bar, face à cette remarque. Un peu fautif, d'ailleurs, car c'est lui qui avait montré à sa soeur comment dresser les chats à tuer avec Dinah ! La Vessalius rit aussi, et retrouvant courage, elle prit un biscuit, et le tendit doucement du bout des doigts au chiot. La petite bête ne se fit par prier, et se régala, en se léchant les babines !

- Oh ...

D'abord surprise par la vitesse de dégustation du canidé, elle fut ensuite toute souriante et émue en voyant le chiot lui lécher les doigts avec délicatesse, tout content et tout mignon. Les menaces du son frère n'agissaient plus : comment un animal aussi mignon pouvait être dangereux ? Enfin, aux yeux d'autres personnes de la pièce, on avait du mal à voir lequel des deux était le plus mignon.

- Il est trop chou, Gil !

Quand à Oscar, pas très satisfait de la réaction de sa nièce en grand tonton surprotecteur quasi étouffant qu'il est, il se mit en face de Gilbert qui récupèrait le chien pour éviter qu'il ne réclame un autre biscuit (car le demoiselle aurait tout de suite craqué et le gourmand en aurait profité). Ne faisant pas le méchant à la mauvaise foi, Oscar du admettre que le chiot était mignon. Il lui tapota la tête, avant d'en faire de même au brun.

Geste que le Duc Vessalius avait l'habitude de faire depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, depuis tout ce temps, c'est seulement maintenant que Gilbert fit le rapprochement avec la manière dont on traite un chiot ! D'ailleurs, un humiliant, mais la manière dont il avait été recueillit par les Vessalius n'est pas si différente que celle dont il avait recueillit lui-même son chien ! Et dire qu'il venait à peine de le comprendre, il s'en sentait d'autant plus humilié, mais ne dit rien ...

- Heu, hésita le Nightray.

- Bon, j'peux savoir c'qui s'passe, ici ! Hurla une voix après le son d'une porte claquée.

- Elliot, tu pourrais frapper.

N'ayant pas plus de manière que les visiteurs précédant, et c'est la quatrième fois, Elliot, suivit de Leo qui s'excusa de la gueulade de son ami, fit irruption en criant. Il venait tout juste de trouver l'adresse de l'appartement pour lequel Gilbert avait quitté la demeure Nightray, et il avait la ferme intention de l'engueuler. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être accueillit pas un animal qui lui sauta vivement dessus !

- Ah, mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?! Hurla le descendant Nightray.

Complètement plié en deux, Oz commençait à voir du bon chez ce chien tandis que Gilbert alla directement s'excuser auprès de son frère adoptif pour le comportement de son chien. C'est alors que l'héritier Nightray explosa littéralement en insultes (à tel point que c'en était presque ridicule) :

- Mais j'peux savoir c'que tu fous, minable ?! Qu'est-ce cette bestiole fout chez toi ?!

Il ne laissait même pas à Gilbert la moindre occasion de s'expliquer puisqu'il enchaînait avec aisance tous les preuves de "déshonneurs" et toutes les "hontes" qu'apportait son frère aîné à la maison Nightray. Et lorsque le fougueux épéiste eut finit de vider son sac et de crier à tord et à travers, juste dans le but de casser l'ambiance, Leo finit par :

- Il est mignon, ce chien !

- Leo, t'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?!

- Arrête de t'énerver, Elliot ! Intervînt enfin son frère aîné. Je l'ai juste recueillit parce-qu'il tremblait de froid, tout seul, dehors, et ...

- Alors, t'es du genre incapable de résister au regard de chien battu, hein ?! T'es vraiment la honte des Nightray !

Et il se lançait une nouvelle fois dans une ribambelle d'insultes avant de finir par un "Et je pèse mes mots". Mais, à son propre désaroi, la jeune Vessalius intervînt alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dûe, et elle ne referait pas cette erreur de si tôt :

- Mais, pourtant, Elliot ... Tu étais bien content de jouer avec Kitty et Snowdrop, à Lutwidge !

Complètement honteux d'avoir été prit sur le fait, le Nightray vira au rouge lorsqu'il su que le nabot se foutrait de lui à jamais ! Bien entendu, ça ne manqua pas, lorsqu'Oz s'écroula de rire en s'imaginant son rival faire mumuse complètement gâteux avec les chats, le concerné se mit à crier sur la jeune fille qui n'avait rien fait de mal :

- Mais, t'étais là, toi ?!

Elle prit peur, persuadée d'avoir fait une gourde même si elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité, à tel point que le petit chiot était partie la réconforter, et elle tenta de s'expliquer (comment expliquer un crime qui n'en est pas un ?) :

- Heu, oui, mais Leo m'a dit de ne pas te déranger, ou quelque chose comme ça !

- Alors, toi aussi, tu savais ! Cria Elliot à l'attention de son valet qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Pire ! Lui-même se foutait de lui, se joignant aux rires d'Oz, hurlant comme pas possible. Pour calmer l'ambiance, Gilbert tenta tant bien que mal d'aller faire du thé aux nouveaux arrivants, mais avec le petit chiot dans ses pattes, c'est juste un peu galère. Et même si il est déjà minable d'ordinaire, en devant évitant de marcher sur la boule de poils tout en tenant un plateau de deux tasses de thé, il était encore plus difficile de ne pas se prendre la honte ! Lorsque Break commenta :

- Et ça veut devenir fort, ce genre de mômes ?!

Se souvenant un peu trop bien du premier massac.. combat qu'il avait livré avec le chapelier, Elliot se remit à crier ! Ada s'excusa en bafouillant alors qu'elle ne devrait pas, et Oz s'étrangla en rigolant ! Puis, le petit chien, lassé de cette grande gueule pas drôle, repartit jouer avec son nouvel ami, et c'est seulement qu'Elliot aperçu son autre grand frère s'amusait à quatre pattes avec l'animal. Il ésperait de tout coeur ne pas être aussi ridicule lorsqu'il jouait avec les chats ! Sinon, son image en prendrait un coup !

Quand à Leo, il rejoignit Echo. Les deux servants, bien que ne s'adressant pratiquement pas la parole d'ordinaire, partageait malgré tout une passion en commun. Par conséquent, Leo se joignit au groupe d'étude d'observation de ces deux animaux particulièrement intérêssants et illogiques : le canis lupilus et le vincentis nightrus !

Mais comme un Elliot Nightray n'est jamais satisfait avant d'avoir gagner raison après avoir gueulé (au risque de choper une extinction de voix), il continuait de gueuler tout seul ! Se comportant un peu comme le chiot précédemment, Gil tenta (sans succès, précisons-le) de le calmer et de défendre Ada qui culpabilisait.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver pour si peu, voyons !

- Mais, et toi, aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Comporte toi comme un homme, pour une fois !

Là, il commençait quand même à dépasser les normes acceptables, car le brun risquait à son tour d'hausser la voix, chose rare face à Elliot, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car le plus jeune finit par s'asseoir en boudant. Et tout curieux face à un type aussi bruyant, le canis lupilus vînt s'asseoir juste devant lui. Et Elliot se prit au jeu, et ne le quitta pas du regard ! Et sachez que lorsqu'on joue à celui qui détourna le regard le premier avec un chien ... Et bien ... Il aime pas ça !

Mais le Nightray non plus ne supporte pas ça, et l'idée de faire ça avec un chien l'horripilait ! Mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu ! Alors, tétu, il continuait de soutenir le regard. Pareil pour le chiot : ils réagissaient de manière identique ! Oz le fit d'ailleurs remarquer en se foutant de la gueule d'Elliot. Celui-ci finit par bouder en buvant son thé, mais ne supportant pas le regard des autres, il choisit de s'asseoir plus loin. Et Echo et Leo avaient un nouveau sujet d'observation : Elliothiatum (clin d'oeil à ma fic : Pandora's Gakuen).

- Arrête un peu de te comporter en gamin, soupira Gilbert.

- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un minable même pas foutu de résister au regard de chien battu ! Lui lança Elliot.

Le brun en ayant marre de s'en prendre plein la gueule, abandonna et laissa son petit frère boire son thé à l'écart. Alors, le petit chiot, après être parvenu à déchirer un morceau de la poupée sur laquelle il s'acharnait avec Vincent, vînt voir Elliot, et voir, le réconforter.

- Qu'est-c'tu veux ? Lui lança le blond.

Il fut bien surpris de se prendre en guise de réponse un énorme coup de langue ! À croire que le bébé chien lui faisait sa toilette !

- Mais c'est dégoutant ! Cria le blond.

Mais à force, après l'avoir repoussé quelques fois, il fut obligé d'admettre que ce chiot était craquant, et il commença à se laissait léchouiller, avant de carresser et calîner le chien avec son côté "tout mignon" qui plaît à toutes ses fans ! Et lorsque le Nightray commença à jouer un peu avec le chien, il repéra enfin Vincent, qui n'avait pas quitter le chiot des yeux et qui observait la scène comme si c'était un documentaire passionnant !

Un petit ange passa. Un couple de petits anges passa. Une famille de petits anges passa. Tout pleins de petits anges passa. Une conglomération de petits ange passa ...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?!

- Aï-ïeuh ! Cria Vince lorsqu'il se prit la chaussure que son cadet venait de lui envoyer dans la figure. J'ai rien fait !

- Casse-toi ! Cria Elliot une nouvel fois.

Trouvant un bon prétexte pour rejoindre son frère, Vincent en profita pour se réfugier dans les bras de Gilbert (un peu ridicule, c'est vrai), et bien sûr, le brun ne comprit strictement RIEN de ce qu'il se passait ! D'autant qu'avec l'élan qu'avait prit le blond, il n'avait pas pu se rattraper, et qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux royalement casser la gueule par terre !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, toi ?! S'étrangla presque Gil devant le comportement encore plus étrange que d'habitude de son frère.

Pour seule réponse, c'est le chiot qui ramena à son nouvel ami la chaussure qu'Elliot venait de balancer ! Il la tenait dans sa gueule, et se tenait debout, sur ses deux pattes arrières, faisant le beau et remuant la queue, en donnant la chaussure au blond dont le regard s'émerveilla ! Gilbert se demanda lequel de ses deux frères était le plus irrécupérable.

- Rends-moi ma chaussure, vaurien ! Cria le plus jeune.

- On joue ? Proposa Vince au chiot en récupérant la chaussure et lâchant son frère.

Et après un bref, "wif", le chiot prit un morceau de la chaussure à pleine dents, enfin, à pleins crocs, et tira du mieux qu'il pouvait, et Vincent en faisait de même de son côté ! Certains essayèrent de les arrêter, comme Gil et Ada, d'autres les encourageaient au contraire à commencer par Oz et Leo (super, les amis, hein, Elliot ?), mais aussi Sharon et Oscar. D'autres s'en fichait, enfin, surtout Break, et Alice observait comme si il s'agissait d'un combat, attendant une victime ! Echo ne s'en fichait pas, et notait tous les détails !

- Mais arrêtez ! C'est avec ma chaussure que vous jouez, là ! Hurlait Elliot.

Et lorsqu'ils parvînrent enfin à la déchirer, ils s'amusèrent à "va chercher" avec les morceaux qu'il restait ! Et, déséspéré, Elliot se mit à hurler :

- Gil ! Je te jure que ton chien, il va passer par la fenêtre !

Un peu responsable dans cette histoire, parce-que son chiot ne faisait que des conneries, Gilbert dû tout de même le dresser un peu. D'autant que du deuxième étage, il avait peur que la petite bête soit réellement balancée dehors comme le menaçait son cadet. Il fallait le prendre au sérieux.

- Au pied !

Ecoutant aussitôt la voix de son maître, le chiot s'éxecuta immédiatement et rejoignit aussitôt l'endroit où était le brun. Tellement précis sur l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner, il monta presque sur ses pieds, avec de faire le beau juste devant Gil, toujours avec la chaussure dans la gueule. Le chiot avait l'art d'amadouer les gens, et comme il se doutait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, il se débrouilla quand même pour ne pas se faire disputer !

Croyez-moi ! C'est dur de résister quand un chien vous fait CE regard là ! Et Gilbert ne fait pas exception (au contraire), mais se força.

- Lâche la chaussure, continua-t-il.

Et quasi immédiatement, la boule de poils s'éxecuta, faisant tomber le morceau de cuir au sol. Gilbert la ramassa, prit son chiot dans les bras aussi; et s'excusa auprès de son cadet pour l'état dans lequel le "fauve" l'avait mis.

Mais au-delà de cela, il y avait bien plus important qu'un simple morceau de cuir, une simple chaussure ! Même pour Elliot qui aurait dû gueuler ! Car, ce jour là était à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Puisqu'ils venaient tous de faire une découverte majeure, ils avaient assister à un spectacle un croyable prouvant que l'impossible n'existait pas ! Certains eurent du mal à y croire, mais après l'avoir vu !

Personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Pourtant, la vérité était là, inaltérable et forte !

Quelqu'un était réellement capable d'obéir à Gil !

* * *

Rermarque: Ada mise à part, les amoureux des chats ont tendance à ne pas s'entendre avec les chiens, c'est bizarre.

Incohérence : c'est vrai, les dessins animés n'existaient pas à l'époque, mais j'avais envie de faire apparaître la comparaison avec Tom et Jerry x)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu =)


End file.
